A World of Girls (Brownie Journey)
The goal of the "A World of Girls" Journey is to have fun exploring how stories and games can link them to the wide world of girls – and how they belong to this wide world of girls, too! In this journey, Brownies have fun learning that stories contain clues that can be used to make the world a better place. In fun, flip-book format, one side is devoted to fictional stories that take Brownie girl characters to diverse places in the world. The other side has stories of real-life Brownies exploring their world closer to home. Through the journey's many adventures, anecdotes and activities, girls follow through on clues and enjoy a fun and challenging experience that strengthens their confidence and gives them a chance to better the world. Hear a Story Brownies see that stories hold clues for how to better the world. Games from around the World Active Games Banyoka from Zambia and Zaire. (mentioned in the A World of Girls Leaders Guide). A game played outdoors among the rocks and trees by the Bemba tribe who lived in what is now both Zambia and the southern part of Zaire. Banyoka means "the snakes". This is played on the ground around an obstacle course. It can be played indoors (with furniture, pillows, boxes, slopes such as wheel chair ramps, etc.) or outdoors (with bushes, trees, large rocks, playground equipment, hills, etc.). Outdoors, of course, may be harder on the seat of the pants! Players can be in one or more teams with the scouts sitting one behind the other on the ground, legs spread around the person in front of you, and hands placed on the shoulders of the player in front, or arms wrapped around the waist. Each 'snake' of players scoots (or slithers), swaying back and forth. They can sing a song as they go. The object is to reach a designated finish line first while remaining connected. Chinese Jump Rope. You can usually pick these up cheap at toy stores or even some dollar stores. It takes at least 3 girls at a time to play, so depending on how big your troop is, you may want more than one. Or you could do games in stations with teams of girls rotating around the stations. Escargot Hopscotch from France. This is hopscotch in a spiral design, like a snail. Quieter Games Kudoda from Zimbabwe. This game is like jacks. Two players sit in a circle and place a metal bowl with ~20 small stones in it in the center. To play, each player in turn takes one stone and throws it into the air, then tries to grab as many pebbles from the bowl as he can before catching the thrown stone in his hand. If he doesn't catch the thrown stone, all of the other stones get places back in the bowl. Each player has a turn until all of the stones have been used. The player with the most stones wins. Snacks Fruit Flight. From Girlscoutleader101.blogspot.com, bring in fruits from around the world for the girls to try. Change a Story Brownies realize they have the power to change things for the better for girls in the world. Find out more about women who have changed their world: * Contemporary women scientists * Mighty Girl Books and Book Club Tell a Story Brownies have the confidence and knowledge to educate and inspire others. Better World for Girls! Brownies understand they belong to a large and far-reaching world of girls. Skill Building Badges (Optional) Letterboxer Letterboxing is an amazing adventure game played by people all over the world. Inventor In this badge, Girl Scout Brownies ind out how inventors make stuff—and become an inventor herself! Pets If a Girl Scout Brownie hopes to have a pet someday, they should use this badge to learn how to choose the pet that's right for them—and make sure it stays happy and healthy. Or find out how to take the best care of a pet she already has! Making Games Games are everywhere when Girl Scout Brownies use their imagination to make them up! Making Friends Friends are another kind of family. Resources * Story Stones. Make your own story stones. Take 10-12 or more stones and draw pictures of possible people, places, things, etc. Put the stones in a bag and have the girls pick 3-4 stones out, then make up a story using all of the story stones they picked. * Portraits of grandma's around the world with their special foods * Exploring Schools around the World. What is it like to attend a school in another country? Take-Action Project ideas Having trouble figuring out possible Take-Action projects? Look for ideas on the Take Action Project ideas page. Category:Brownies Category:Journeys Category:It's Your Story – Tell It!